


Winter Reflections

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo Shimada, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowed In, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: My story for the Mchanzo Reverse Bang. It's a short sweet domestic fic about Werewolf McCree and Demon Hanzo prepare to be snowed in for most of the winter while reflecting on past events. I was paired with the wonderful @harmzzellaroze on Tumblr who drew the artwork.





	Winter Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys, enjoy!

Out of all the seasons in Europe Hanzo had to endure, winter was his least favorite. Him and McCree could be snowed in for weeks at a time and without proper supplies, there was a risk of starving or freezing to death. Hanzo learned his lesson from the first winter when he allowed McCree to convince him to stay in bed for a little while longer, if you can call three hours of lovemaking awhile, only to find the snow already ankle deep. Even though they had enough food and water, Hanzo had a hard time regulating his body temperature as he was a demon. McCree was fine as his werewolf nature made his natural body heat run a few degrees higher than normal. So when they ran out of firewood, Hanzo’s body started shutting down due to his inability to create body heat, thus sending him into a coma-like death. The only indicator that he was alive at the time was his shallow breathing, and McCree was worried sick the entire time. McCree had tried everything to keep him warm before signaling the Alchemist in a panic. She helped Hanzo stabilize his body and when some of the snow cleared McCree chopped wood like a madman before carrying Hanzo’s body to the fireplace keeping him warm until he woke up.

When Hanzo came out of his coma, he was surprised to see himself wrapped in nearly all their blankets, with the fire roaring and McCree in his wolf form curled around him. Hanzo petted McCree, who woke up and gave him very enthusiastic licks. After that winter Hanzo was adamant about properly preparing for the next one. They made an effort to properly insulate their home and expanded the pantry to hold more food. The house could now properly withstand the winter, which brings us to now.

Hanzo slowly blinked his white eyes open as he turned his head looking out the window to see gray clouds and light snow falling outside. Today would be the perfect day to stay in and do nothing, but Hanzo didn’t want to risk misjudging the storm. Soon McCree woke up with a groan seeing his partner staring out the window, he managed to crack a smiled before nuzzling his neck wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Morning sweetpea,” McCree said huskily in his ear “Whatcha staring at?”     

“It’s snowing again,” Hanzo said quietly looking out the window. McCree hummed in the back of his throat his fingers lightly running up and down Hanzo’s spine. Hanzo shivered at the touched not wanting to leave the bed, but if they didn’t prepare for the snow storm now they’d be snowed in unprepared.

“Come on, we need to prepare to be snowed in,” Hanzo said getting up and stretching his arms out hearing cracks and pops in his bone.

“We’ve been preparing all week,” McCree chuckled “We can afford to take the day off.”

Hanzo just snorted before walking into their closet and coming out with his glamour on. McCree raised an eyebrow as Hanzo inspected himself in the mirror making sure his blue skin and markings were hidden.

“You normally don’t have your glamour on this early,” McCree said slowly getting up.

“I’m going into town,” Hanzo said satisfied with his appearance “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon. Please attempt to keep the house clean.”

“No promises, darling,” McCree said as Hanzo left.

McCree ended up getting out of bed showering before chopping some wood for the fireplace, leaving them on the side of the house for use later. He then decided to scan the perimeter to make sure all their warning traps were set for intruder sent to hunt them down. The person who came the closest to killing him was a woman who went by the Huntress. She managed to both poison him and trap him, she was purely hunting him for sport and the bounty on his head was just a bonus. Before she could kill him, Hanzo came to his rescues severely injuring her as they escaped, in the back of his mind McCree knows the Huntress will come after the both of them again, just hopefully not anytime soon. McCree shook his head to try and rid himself of the thoughts as he walked back to their home and saw Hanzo had already been there and packed away the extra food and blankets, but he was nowhere to be found inside the house.

McCree rolled his eyes before heading back out in the direction of a frozen pond before spotting Hanzo with his storm bow aiming at the trees, launching arrow after arrow into the trunk with deadly procession.

“Nice shot, Hanny,” McCree said, “Ain’t ya cold?”

Hanzo glanced at him. “No, just getting in a few minutes of practice before we’re snowed in.”

“That’s fine,” McCree nodded “Any reason you're still in your glamour?”

Hanzo didn’t answer, opting to fire another shot into the tree. McCree raised an eyebrow stalking closer “Hanzo, come on. Tell me.”

“I thought I saw her,” Hanzo said quietly, “I thought I saw the Huntress, so I decided to investigate when I went into town. It wasn’t her but…I don’t know…”  

“You're worried,” McCree said making Hanzo face him.

“Of course, I’m worried,” Hanzo said sighing “She almost killed you…if I hadn’t found you…”

“Hey, hey, what did we promise each other,” McCree reminded him.

“Don’t dwell on the past,” Hanzo replied, “But she’s still out there Jesse.”

“And when we get to the bridge we’ll cross it,” McCree reassured Hanzo “For now, let’s get your mind off thing and head back, I’ll make some hot chocolate.”

“But-“Hanzo started to protest but McCree stopped him with literal puppy dog eyes.

“Please darling, I’ll even put marshmallows and whip cream in yours,” McCree said making a whining sound in the back of his throat.

“Alright, alright,” Hanzo said grabbing his things letting his glamour fall away to reveal his white eyes and markings.

“Much better,” McCree purred looking Hanzo u and down before offering his arm. “Shall we?”

Hanzo chuckled accepting the invitation. “We shall, I might need to brush your fur, so you don’t shed on the carpet again.”

“Just be careful with the knots darling,” McCree said.

“It wouldn’t be so knotted if you brushed your hair regular like I suggested,” Hanzo replied pointedly.

The pair made their way through the snow forest exchanging mindless banter enjoying each other company as the snow fell around them. And just this once, Hanzo let himself enjoy the domestic feeling of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just letting everyone know I do commissions on my writing blog @Mchanzowritings, just message me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.


End file.
